Vados
Vados (ヴァドス 'Vadosu') is the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She is a daughter of the Grand Minister and the elder sister of Whis. Info Appearance Vados is a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck levitates a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. Her attire consists of green robes with puffy shoulders, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears green tights and white high heeled shoes with black soles. Personality Vados is a kind-hearted being, and can sometimes be pretty straightforward. She also often teases Champa for being overweight. She is also the one who politely introduced Champa to Goku after the latter asked who he is. She also displays concern with her God of Destruction's physique and health problems, as well as his selection of diet. Examples are shown when she and Champa walked together in a forest, with Champa tiring out very quickly, leading Vados to point out his obesity as the cause of his low stamina and why he couldn't keep up with her anymore. Another is when he was drinking a sugary beverage between meals, which also lead Vados to declare in skipping breakfast dinner tomorrow to even out her master's newly gained weight. This essentially makes her Champa's dietitian as well. Like her younger brother Whis, she tends to love consuming different foods. It is also said by Vegeta that Vados walks leaving "no openings for an attack", stating that she must be as strong as at least Whis. She is also eloquent, respectful, wise, and can be rather remorseless when it comes to the things which she is responsible for, or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. After the Grand Minister announces that the losing Universes in the Tournament of Power will be obliterated and that only the Angels will be preserved, Vados simply closes her eyes and silently smiles when Champa confronts her about it, which shows that she does not openly show affection towards him. She also sarcastically cried at the thought of him being erased during the tournament. However, despite all her teasing, Vados did truly care for Champa to at least some extent, as shown by her respectfully bowing to him when he and the rest of Universe 6 were eventually erased. She is a very composed and insightful individual. Noteworthy, she is the only Angel of the other universes who has any respect for Goku, while most of the attending Destroyers (Mosco and Jerez being the only apparent exceptions) mutually hated and blamed Goku for the Tournament of Power, Vados responds by stating that they are all in debt to Goku. She pointed out that Zeno was already going to erase all of them with their universes completely, but Goku's closeness with Zeno was able to convince the Omni-King to give the underdeveloped universes a chance to survive by winning the Tournament of Power, which they all ignore. At the same time, she can also be rather mischievous, as she once intentionally instigated a fight between Beerus and Champa, as she made a birthday cake with only one Puff-Puff fruit on it. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. It appears that Vados has a closer relationship with Whis than with her other siblings, as she chose to join Universe 7's section of the audience after Universe 6 was erased. When this was brought up by her sister Marcarita (somewhat accusingly) possibly questioning her loyalty given that it was Universe 7 who causes her Universe's erasure, she seemed nervous in explaining her reason. This choosing to side with universe 7 could be due to the fact that the two spend more time with each other than with other Angels due to their universes being twins. Story Background Long ago, Champa and Beerus got into a fight because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. While they were fighting, Vados is questioned by her brother, Whis, wondering if she intentionally set off the situation by putting one Puff-Puff fruit on their cake. Vados and Whis decide to end their fight by chopping their necks because they could destroy the universe at the rate they were going. Champa and Beerus decide never to fight one-on-one again but have food showdowns instead. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga of Super, in Universe 7, Vados and Champa show up and notice that Beerus is awake. She and Champa try to stay anonymous while Beerus is fighting on King Kai's planet. Vados and Champa notice that Beerus is moving and are heading towards a planet. Vados is with Champa when he's destroying planets and they collecting huge orbs that no one has found. Vados are sensed by Old Kai and Kibito Kai and spot them through the crystal ball Old Kai made. Champa and Vados go to the Sacred World of the Kai. Champa asks them if they heard their conversation but they tell him that they didn't hear a thing. Even though they don't believe them, Champa and his attendant leave and return collecting the orbs. Vados and Champa are in space then they encounter Guarana's ship. Guarana and his crew has found a huge orb which Champa wanted. Vados watches Champa blow up Guarana's ship, then they leave. Vados warns Champa of Beerus noticing what he is doing. Champa agrees and tells her that they're going home and he'll give Beerus a gift. Golden Frieza Saga Vados and Champa are in Universe 7 looking for a specific planet and destroying the ones they don't find useful. Vados warps to a planet, knocking Sorbet's Spaceship out the way. Vados is ordered to destroy it but she insisted that Champa should do it. After Champa gets angry, Vados destroys the planet, even knowing that it wasn't the one they were looking for. They continue their search for the planet they are looking for. Universe 6 Saga Vados and Champa reach Beerus' Planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, Whis, however, disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It is explained by Whis to them that Universe 7 and Universe 6 are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a Tournament of Destroyers over having the Universe 7's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes. After Whis explains why Beerus and Champa don't fight anymore, the rules for the tournament are discussed. The rules are that if Champa wins, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earth. To Vados' surprise, she knows that Goku has knowledge of the Dragon Balls. If Beerus won, then Champa will give the six balls he had but Beerus would have to find the last one on his own. The tournament will be held on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days at 10 a.m. Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet after this. Vados and Champa are on the Nameless Planet arranging the arena. Vados asks Champa if he's picked his team, and he responds that he notices that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans and that he needs Saiyans for his team. The day of the tournament, Vados is on the Nameless Planet waiting for the arrival of Universe 7's team. Once they arrive, Vados commences the writing exam to be eligible to compete in the tournament. Vados says the exam is ten basic questions to test their basic intelligence and they are given ten minutes but you must receive a 50 or higher to participate. After the time is up, Vados reveals everyone except for Majin Buu is able to compete, leaving the tournament five-on-four. The tournament begins with the first match between Botamo and Goku. Vados is surprised to see Goku moving at an unbelievable speed, going beyond her expectations of him. Botamo is beaten by Goku by a ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. The next fighter for Universe 6 is Frost, going up against Goku. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Vados seems surprised of seeing this, implying she doesn't know about Super Saiyans. Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Vados is summoned along with the other Gods of all the universes to Zeno's Palace, where the Grand Minister announces the Tournament of Power and coerces the Gods of Destruction to participate in an exhibition match under threat of erasure. After Champa complains about being rusty in combat, Vados points out that it is Champa's fault for skipping out on training. Vados appears with Champa at the Tournament of Power preliminaries, watching the Zeno Expo between Team Universe 7 and Team Universe 9. During the God of Destruction meeting, Vados is the only one who is defending Goku, saying that without him, all eight universes in the Tournament of Power would have been erased without a second chance, only for everyone to ignore her. During the Tournament of Power, she remains mostly silent. After Universe 9 is erased, Vados sarcastically says goodbye to Champa, annoying the latter. She also says that his warriors would have to fight better in order to survive. During Hit and Dyspo's fight, Vados remains mostly silent, however she notes that she was able to see Dyspo's movements. After Team Universe 6 and their universe were erased, Vados decided to sit with her brother Whis, Beerus and the Universe 7 drop-outs in their spectator bench section. After the Grand Minister reduces the bleachers to a smaller size, Marcarita questions Vados' sitting with Universe 7, to which she declared that “With Universe 6 gone, I thought I’d make myself at home with Universe 7.” Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of Energy Attack. In Xenoverse 2, Vados can fire Ki blasts from the tip of her Staff. * Warp – A transportation technique used to travel anywhere she wishes. Appears as her Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Divination – Vados is capable of using her staff to look anywhere in the universe. Like her brother, she will close one eye while using the other to focus on looking through her staff as shown when she was looking for Universe 6's Earth. * Strike of Revelation – A chop to the neck used by Vados to knock down Champa during his battle with Beerus. ** Finishing Blow - A weaker version of Strike of Revelation used by Vados to punish Champa when he tried to fight Beerus in Xenoverse 2 during the Hero Colosseum Saga while Whis did the same to Beerus. As it is weaker it only painfully stunned Champa. * Time Rewind - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Vados can use Time Rewind just like her brother as one of her Special Moves. * Energy Shield – Vados is able to create an extremely large and powerful energy shield that can last for over five days. It was strong enough to resist ki blasts from Champa without a scratch. * Matter Manipulation – Vados possesses matter manipulating powers, able to create an arena, food stands filled with food, portraits of Beerus and Champa, audience stands, and even a breathable atmosphere (which would require manipulation on the molecular level) on the Nameless Planet. In Xenoverse 2, she can also summon her staff out of thin air like her brother can in the main series and her father can in the manga. * Requiem of Destruction — Vados' Super Attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2, where she traps the opponent in a dome of green energy and detonates it. * Destruction's Concerto: Vados spawns green orbs of energy and launch them at the opponent. Depending on the variation, The orbs can take different forms. Destruction's Concerto has three versions: ** Destruction's Concerto: Starfall - Spawn 2 green orbs of energy and launch them at the opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. ** Destruction's Concerto: Comet - Spawn a slow moving green orb that chases the opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. ** Destruction's Concerto: Meteor - Spawn a green orb of energy behind the opponent, that explodes instantly when it is touched. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Destruction's Conductor - Vados waves her glowing staff to deliver an unblockable attack. If any Destruction's Concerto orbs are present they will home onto a targeted opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Equipment * Angel Attendant's Staff - Like her brother and the other Attendants of the Gods of Destruction, Vados possesses a Staff which can be used for a variety of functions. In Xenoverse 2, Vados can channel her ki into it to fire Ki Blasts and launch her various Destruction Concerto Energy Sphere techniques. She also uses it as part of her Destruction's Conductor. Supporting Sora's Team (Coming soon........) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Flying characters Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Deities Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Asta's Love Interests Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Sora's Teachers Category:Asta's Teachers Category:Lovers Category:Mischievous characters Category:Interdimensional characters Category:Teleporters Category:Ki Users Category:Intimidating characters Category:Calm characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Empowered characters Category:Serious characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Wise characters